Bucket List
by girlinpink44
Summary: A series of one-shots that follows Sydney and the gang as they cross items off her bucket list. This is a side bit to my series Sydney.
1. Meet Dad

**I love new starts! Like I mentioned in Sydney's Secrets, this is going to be a series of one-shots following Syd and the gang as she works through her bucket list. Granted, I have a couple in mind that will be two-shots, but I'll let you know when the time comes.**

**Enjoy this and then see my note at the bottom. **

* * *

Sydney couldn't shake the butterflies in her stomach, it was weird, she didn't get nervous, ever. But here she was thousands of miles from the only place she'd called home walking up the station of yet another police station.

Funny, even though she'd quit the CIA she had a gut feeling that her time around police stations wasn't anywhere near done.

She walked past the officers at the front door who were bringing a group of people in. What was it with people fighting on Black Friday? Inside, she found an officer at the front desk. A quick nametag check gave Sydney a name, Officer Allen.

Sydney waited for her to get off the phone before speaking to her. "I have an appointment with Detective Lassiter."

"What's your name?"

"Sydney Collins." She watched as Officer Allen found her name and dug out a visitor's badge. Giving Sydney a second to clip it on she started to get up to take her in when the group from out front came pouring in.

Instead she waved down a tall officer. "Buzz, Miss Collins has an appointment with Lassiter, can you take her to his desk?"

Buzz nodded. "Right this way Miss Collins."

"You can call me Sydney, Buzz was it?"

"Buzz McNabb."

"How long have you worked here?"

"Nine years."

"So you've worked with Detective Lassiter for awhile then?"

"He's been here for forever." Buzz led her into the bullpen and Sydney allowed herself to enjoy the buzz that was a police station. No matter where you went, it felt the same.

"So you know a lot of the people who come in and out of the station."

Buzz paused at an empty desk. "Yeah, I probably do. He's not here, wonder where he is?"

"Do you know Shawn Spencer?" Sydney wondered about the reputation he had around here.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah, I was doing some research on Detective Lassiter and saw his name come up on a lot of cases the last few years."

"Yeah, his gift is something else."

"His gift?"

"Yeah, the articles must have talked about it, he's psychic."

"Really?"

"Yeah, once he comes on a case it's guaranteed to get solved."

"What's he like? Mysterious, quiet."

"Quite the opposite, I don't know if he knows what the word quiet means."

Sydney laughed. "Oh really."

Buzz nodded. "Yeah, he's a great guy."

"McNabb!"

Both turned to see a tall guy with greying black hair come up the stairs. "McNabb, get me a coffee! And who are you?" He turned to Sydney.

She fought the urge to snap at him, wouldn't be the first time she'd done it to a head detective. Shoot she would have him blubbering in two minutes if she felt like it.

But that was the old her…

"Sydney Collins, I called last week about an interview?"

He brightened considerably. "Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, I thought we could do this in the conference room. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

She turned to Buzz. "If its not a problem, 2 creams and 5 sugars."

Buzz walked away and Sydney followed Detective Lassiter into the conference room. "Who's this interview for?"

"My master's thesis actually." Not a complete lie, eventually she'd finish earning that degree.

Sydney started asking a few questions and realized he was looking at her oddly. "Is there a problem?"

"Aren't you going to write any of this down, or record it or something?"

Sydney laughed. "It's all up here. I don't forget anything I hear."

"Like tonal memory."

She nodded. "Yup."

A commotion sounded outside, and she heard Lassiter sigh. "What is it detective?"

"A thorn in my side…"

"The psychic?"

He seemed surprised. "Yes, he's been here all day, I think this is his biggest payday of the year."

"Black Friday?"

"Mall fights."

"Ah."

Detective Lassiter let out another sigh as the door opened. "Lassieface! I hear this young lady may be in need of our services."

Sydney hoped no one could see how her butterflies had kicked into overdrive. She turned towards the door and came face to face with Shawn Spencer.

* * *

**One down, a lot more to go. Which brings me to my challenge. I want you guys to help me create Sydney's Bucket List. Put your suggestions in your reviews and I can't wait to see where this takes us!**

**Til next time :) **


	2. Go To A Theme Park

**Sorry about the delay guys! I had a couple in mind but the decided they wanted to make cameos in SG2HS instead so you'll see some fun there. **

**Keep in mind, this takes place about three weeks before SG2HS. And yes, something I mentioned here will get mentioned there. **

**This one got mentioned in Sydney's Secret and I had fun looking up Disneyland and putting this together. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Come on guys!" Sydney dragged Shawn towards the gate of Disneyland. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"We're practically there Syd, take a breath." Shawn laughed at the sight of his fully-grown daughter acting as excited as the little kids around them.

Rustling beside him caught his attention and he turned to see Gus look at a map of the park. "I cannot wait to eat my way around the park."

"That's on the list!" Sydney held up a sheet of paper. Her bucket list had been exchanged for another one customized for today.

He turned to Jules who was watching the scene with a look of amusement that matched what he felt. Shawn leaned in for a kiss. "What are we going to do today?"

"I'm deciding which will be on the most fun, Gus or Sydney." Jules slid her sunglasses on.

"Too bad Lassie couldn't join us, he's going to miss out!" Sydney slid her list back in her pocket as the joined the line to enter the park.

"This isn't his thing, plus he said something about Marlowe having a doctor's appointment that he wanted to be at."

"Doctor's appointment?" Shawn started to ask why but then remembered something he saw on Lassie's screen at the station the week before. "Well, look at that."

"At what?" Sydney had her ticket scanned and Shawn joined her. For a second she ended up an argument with the person at the gate and Shawn watched her flash her badge.

Finally, she joined him. "You couldn't leave the gun at home?"

"It's like a security blanket, I'm working on the habit ok! And what are we looking at?"

"I'm not going to spoil Lassie's news." Shawn couldn't hold in the grin.

It must have been contagious, because a minute later Sydney was sharing it. "No way."

"Looks that way."

"What?" Jules came up beside him.

"We don't want to spoil the surprise." Shawn took her hand in his. "Let's just say, maybe we'll be going to that appointment someday."

A smile broke out on her face and Shawn knew she'd put it together. "How do you know? Are you sure?"

Shawn brought his finger to his head and she swatted it away with a laugh. "Fine, last week I saw him doing a background check on a Dr. Lucille Johnson and recognized the name. Just know I realized that it was the OBGYN that Chief Vick went to with Iris."

If it was possible, the smile on her face grew. Shawn put a finger to her lips. "You can't say anything til he tells you."

She kissed his finger and brought his hand down and wrap hers in his. "My lips are sealed."

"You know what Juliet Ohara?"

"What Shawn Spencer?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait to be married to you."

She smiled as they turned and took in the scene in front of them. "The next ten days are going to drag, aren't they?"

"Like Molasses." Shawn caught sight of Sydney and Gus at an ice cream cart already holding extremely large cones.

* * *

4 hours later

Shawn stepped into the little car as Sydney slid in beside him. Jules paired up with Gus this time, insisting that they do this one together.

How Sydney had talked Gus and Jules into the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters was beyond him. One thing Shawn had to wonder about, what was the high score on this thing? Whatever it was, this ride hadn't met him.

The attendant secured the bar across their lap as Sydney turned to him. "Ready to lose?"

"Please kid, I'm about to school you." Shawn took hold of the blaster in from of him

"Bring it on old man."

"Oh it will be brought." Shawn focused as the car started forward and through a door. The next five minutes passed quickly as Shawn rarely missed a target. Next to him, he could hear Sydney's hitting the targets as well but for once stayed focused on what he was doing.

Coming to the exits, he let go of the blaster and took note of his score. A quick glance at Sydney's made his jaw drop, she'd won by a couple hundred points.

"Better luck next time." She smiled sweetly as the car came to a stop and she hopped out.

The attendant saw their scores. "I think that has to be a record."

"Did you hear that Dad? I set a record."

Shawn laughed. "Nice going kid."

The car holding Gus and Jules pulled up and they got out, Jules wear a smug smile of victory. "So who won with you guys?"

Sydney took a bow as they exited the ride, steeping from the dim building into the bright sunlight. Shawn slid his sunglasses on and turned to Sydney. "What's next kid?"

She looked around and Shawn saw her eyes settle on a ride not too far away and her face lit up. "Space Mountain! I love that ride!"

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him that way. Shawn turned behind him and sent a helpless look Jules' way.

All he got in return was a smile as she followed behind him.

* * *

For once, Shawn honestly couldn't eat another bite. Beside him, Sydney was finishing off some sort of dessert as they left the area around Sleeping Beauty's castle and hurried their way over to where the World of Color.

Talk about fireworks, Shawn had to admit that Disney did it right. He walked behind Sydney and Gus, hand in hand with Jules.

"Sydney was right."

"About what?" She had a habit of doing it a lot and Shawn wondered what Jules was referring to.

"This was a perfect day. Maybe we should make a tradition out of it. Drag Carlton here with Marlowe and their little one."

Shawn smiled as he pictured coming here with little Lassies and couldn't help but add in a couple more of his own. "We will bring it up with him tomorrow."

Ahead, Sydney and Gus were talking about something both talking a mile a minute. Shawn saw the lagoon up ahead and already a crowd was growing, waiting for the next show. Luckily they managed to still get a spot on the fence.

"So Sydney?" Shawn waited for her to finish saying something to Gus before butting in.

"Yeah Dad?"

The crowd around him was growing and Shawn knew the show was getting ready to start. "Do we get to cross it off?"

Sydney smiled and turned to the fence. For a couple minutes, she didn't answer. Finally, the show started and Shawn barely heard her reply. "I think so."

* * *

**Sydney got her day at a theme park! :) **

**Keep the suggestions coming! **

**Til next time! :) **


	3. Plan a Surprise Party

**I promise I didn't forget about this, inspiration just hadn't struck. But I came up with this, hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Sydney got the text she'd been waiting on and quickly made her way to her dad's house and let herself in with the key she may or may not have just made.

As she hit the door, she hit the start button on her stopwatch.

T-minus 2 hours 27 minutes

"Gus, we've got the all clear." Sydney hung up the phone and started moving furniture to the side leaving the main room wide open. Running out to her car, she pulled the bags out and started unloading them on the dining table.

T-minus 2 hours 7 minutes

Gus finally show up and Sydney yanked him in. "Ok we need to decorate, Lassie's showing up with the food in about half an hour, guests show up right before Dad does in about 2 hours."

"How are you hiding the cars?"

"They're parking in the grocery store lot a couple blocks away." Sydney grabbed streamers and began carefully placing them around the room. "Grab a roll and let's do this."

T-minus 1 hour 30 minutes

The doorbell rang as Sydney took a step back and admired her handiwork.

Gus followed suit. "Not bad."

"We make a pretty good team." Sydney went to the door and opened it to let Lassie and Marlowe in. "Got the goods?"

"Mind rewording that to not sound like I'm selling you something illegal?" Lassiter carried several trays and Marlowe had some bags.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sydney took a bag from Marlowe and began setting stuff up in the kitchen.

"Shawn really doesn't have a clue?" Marlowe followed her into the kitchen.

"Not a clue. Jules took him to some movie and we're supposed to be going out to that place that has the Quatro Quesos Dos Fritos for dinner tonight." Sydney heard the doorbell ring and she answered it and found Gramps in the doorway.

"Gramps, you can start grilling out on the deck. Lassie should have everything you need." She stuck her head out the back door. "How's it going out here Gus?"

"Working on it." She couldn't see Gus but knew he was working on the backyard.

T-minus 30 minutes

The first of the guests started arriving so Sydney hooked her computer up to some speakers and put on the Spotify playlist she'd created.

Between Gus and Lassie, Sydney met the people who'd been invited. Seemed like her Dad knew a lot of people.

"This is Adam Hornstock, we helped him near the beginning of Psych." Gus brought Sydney to meet yet another person.

"It's thanks to your father, that I'm a partner." He shook her hand.

"I'll have to get some stories about him from you." Sydney smiled before Lassie grabbed her to introduce her to someone else.

T-minus 14 minutes

Most of the guests were here and Sydney was waiting on the heads up text from Jules.

Any minute now…

T-minus 10 minutes

The text came and Sydney shut off the music. "They're on the way! Everyone get inside and into position."

She watched as the guests shuffled into position as she did a last minute checklist.

T-minus 1 minute

Sydney ducked beside the half way by the entry stairs as she heard a car pull up. She nodded to Lassie and Gus who nodded back and she didn't bother to hide the smile on her face.

While it had been a lot of hard work, it had been fun. Hopefully it truly was a surprise.

"I still don't get it." She heard her father's voice as they came up the walk.

"You're over-analyzing it, Shawn." She heard Jules as a key slipped into the lock.

"What time is Sydney coming over?" The lock turned.

"In a bit, she's probably on the way." The door opened and Jules turned the light on.

"Surprise!" People jumped out of hiding and Sydney saw a look of pure shock cross Shawn's face.

"Happy Birthday Dad!" She ran over to give him a hug. "Were you surprised?"

"Not sure how you managed it, but I actually was."

"Guess it takes a psychic to surprise a psychic." She smiled as she watched her father start to make his way around the room.

Exchanging a nod with Jules, she made her way into the kitchen. The last couple hours had made her hungry.

* * *

**Someone had to be able to pull one over on him. Glad it was Sydney. :) **


End file.
